


10-34

by kiokushitaka



Series: SNK Trucker AU [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing, F/M, Girls' Night, Hurt/Comfort, Makeover, No Sex, POV First Person, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds himself in a bad situation... good thing Mikasa's around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-34

**Author's Note:**

> please be sure to read all the tags, as this story does have some possible triggers.
> 
> huge thanks to [kahleniel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel) for helping me.

Don’t let anyone fool you. Even if you do what you love, there are days where you’ll hate your job. I recently had one of those days. Now, I’m usually able to gauge a situation pretty well and choose my battles accordingly and honestly if I’d known this fucker had friends nearby I probably wouldn’t have gotten smart with him, but c’est la vie. It’s not like sex work’s always gonna be rainbows and roses; you’ve gotta deal with some nasty customers every now and again.

Least, that’s what I was trying to tell myself as two burly guys held me down and a third—the one who’d been trying to buy my services—sauntered towards me with a skeevy grin plastered all over his ugly mug. Despite my prone position with my face practically shoved into the gravel and my ass on full display, I still managed to shoot an angry glare at him.

“Well dontcha look pretty all trussed up for me?” He sneered, “I ain’t above bein’ rough as you can see. Now, tell me again why you ain’t wanna let me buy you?”

“Because,” I ground out as I squirmed fruitlessly against the two gigantic fuckers holding me down, “you look filthy and I’m a picky bitch.”

“Ain’t you ever heard of ‘the customer is always right’?” He said, “I oughta make a complaint to your pimp and get a free fuck.”

“Joke’s on you,” I managed with a defiant smirk, “I don’t answer to anyone but me.”

“That’s real funny, ‘cause I’m gonna make you answer to me.”

A chorus of curses ran through my mind. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _shit._ This couldn’t be happening, _but it was_. Here I was about to be violated by some fat fucking asshole who probably had a herpes-infested needle dick. We were in the farthest part of the lot, away from the truck stop’s main building and surrounded by what I presumed were Greasy Fuck and his cronies’ rigs. If I screamed, I doubted anyone would hear me; plus it’d make my assailant angrier and I figured I’d pissed him off enough.

I resigned myself silently knowing this was something that—however unfortunately—came with the business, but that didn’t stop me from being angry. Angry at myself for getting into this mess, angry at this fucker for having the upper hand, angry at the world for being so goddamn shitty that people like Greasy Fuck and Things 1 and 2 could even come to exist.

Like, seriously _fuck_ society for making people who think it’s okay to view sex workers as less-than human.

As I attempted to struggle against the calloused hands that held me down once more, I heard a clear voice come from behind the man, who’d already begun to undo his belt.

“Hey, are these animals bothering you?”

He stopped and turned toward the voice and barked out, “Can’tcha see we’re busy here?”

“Help,” I managed to rasp out.

A moment later, the main guy yelped as he was slammed into the ground. The two brutes holding me down loosened their grip for a second out of shock—enough for me to twist out from their grasp—and as soon as I was free, I scrambled over towards whoever had made Greasy Fuck eat dirt. I got into a defensive stance, mentally thanking whoever that I’d been forced through years of judo when I was a kid. Between that and having lived on the streets as long as I had, I could usually hold my own in a fist fight.

“You get the one on the right,” I said before lunging at the one on the left and throwing him onto the ground with more force than was usually necessary, but considering what they had almost done to me, they fucking deserved it. I turned to watch as my mystery avenger delivered a powerful kick to the guy’s head, felling him with one blow and then straightened to look at me with a concerned expression.

“Are you okay?” she asked, pulling absently at a red scarf around her neck.

“I am now,” I replied, “thanks by the way.”

“I’m glad. I’m Mikasa,” she offered her hand so I shook it.

“Levi,” I said with a wry smile. Now that the adrenaline had stopped surging through me and the shock began to set in, my legs shook and I nearly toppled over. I made a surprised noise and steadied myself against the trailer I was standing next to.  

“Listen, why don’t you… stay with me for the night? You look pretty shaken up, and there’s no telling how many more of those shitheads there are,” she said as she walked over and helped me up, “I’d hate to leave you out here alone.”

I’m the type of person who’s used to having to deal with shit like this on my own, so in all honesty it was kind of nice to hear the offer. I mean, it had to have been obvious what I did for a living, I was in cutoff overalls with a cropped tee that read _slut_ cross my chest, and yet she was offering me a safe place to stay. I was a bit wary, but she seemed sincere enough.

“My rig’s right over there,” she added, nodding towards a red _Titan_. That’s when I saw the inlaid wings logo and I knew she was one of Erwin’s drivers, and considering that he and Eren were good people I figured Mikasa must also be. I made an attempt at grabbing my duffel bag, but I was still a little uneasy on my feet—it probably didn’t help that I was in high heeled boots.

“Assuming this is yours?” she asked, hefting the bag up and carrying it for me.

“Yeah, thanks,” I said as I let her help me hobble over and climb into the passenger side. Once I got into the seat I practically sagged as my near miss really hit home. _Christ_ that had been a close one. Mikasa climbed into the driver’s seat and grabbed the radio while I attempted to get a handle on myself.

“Thirteenth Commander, do you copy?”

“ _Roger that Crimson Scarf,_ ” Erwin’s voice crackled through a few moments later and I vaguely recalled the handle from the note Eren and Erwin had left me after our first encounter.

“Responded to a 10-34; requesting permission to get somewhere safe.”

“ _10-4. Give me a full report later._ ”

“Roger,” she placed the radio mic back in its cradle and turned to me, “Hey I’m going to drive to a different truck stop, if that’s okay? I’m sure you’d like to get away from this one. There’s a big chain truck stop about fifteen minutes away. It’d probably be safer.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” I answered. Similarly to when I’d been with Eren and Erwin, I felt safe—like I could trust her, too. Erwin _had_ mentioned in the note he’d left me that I could count on any of his drivers if I needed to. Mikasa started the engine and shifted into gear; it wasn’t long at all until we were on the road. We rode in amicable silence, pop music filtering through the speakers faintly. I felt like my fight or flight response was finally calming down.

A big chain stop would be nice. Those usually had fairly clean showers and honestly the one thing that’d really make me feel better at this point would be to scrub every inch of my skin those goons had manhandled.

Within minutes, Mikasa was pulling into the fluorescent-lit stop. I scanned the parking lot for cops, but didn’t see any; still, you can’t be too careful. I pulled on a loose-fitting black hoodie and hoped that if anything, people would just assume I was just emo or something. We walked into the truck stop, Mikasa heading over to the attendant to ask about the showers while I loitered amongst aisles of kitschy souvenirs and tees wondering who on earth bought this stuff unironically.

It wasn’t long at all before I was in the shower, the heated spray beating against my skin. Steam formed and billowed around me and it helped. I tried to focus on the sound of the running water, the feeling of it on my skin in an effort to clear my mind, but I’d never been too good at meditation. I did—at the very least—feel less disgusting afterward.

This wasn’t the first time I’d been accosted, and I knew that so long as I stuck it out in this business, it wouldn’t be the last.

Mikasa was seated in a booth in the adjoining restaurant when I caught up to her.

“Feel better?” She asked.

“A little,” I answered. I slid into the booth and she asked if I wanted anything to eat, but I wasn’t terribly hungry, so I declined. I absently brushed my hair off of my shoulders; it was still damp from the shower, so I had it down. We sat in comfortable silence while she ate, my mind wandering idly as I glanced around. I knew I had to get back to work within a few days at least; I really couldn’t afford a break.

“There’s a DVD rental out front, and I’ve got a portable player in my rig,” Mikasa piped up, “Why don’t we have a—a girl’s night, or something? Get your mind off things.”

“I’m—that actually doesn’t sound bad,” I laughed, “let’s give each other makeovers and watch chick flicks.”

Moments later, we were both lying on our stomachs watching _Mean Girls_ on the portable screen. I’d kind of let it slip that I hadn’t seen it and Mikasa wouldn’t have it; to be fair, it _was_ funny as fuck and I knew I’d be lifting quotes from it.

Truth be told, palling around like this reminded me of a few of my past gigs. When you’re in this business, you kind of expect it to be, well. Fucking… but on quite a few occasions, I’ve ended up being something of a therapist to my clients. It’s not _bad_ , but it’s not what I’m good at.

This was a tad different, however. There wasn’t really an expectation for sex on either of our parts and, honestly, I was kind of glad for it. It was nice to just relax after the harrowing shit I’d been through earlier, and I was already starting to feel more like my normal, old self.

“Alright, so we’ve done the movie-watching part,” I began with a small grin as I grabbed my duffel bag and began to pull different makeup compacts and paraphernalia out, “Let me make you over.”

Mikasa’s features were very delicate and I opted for something much more toned down than what I did to myself, choosing a more natural palette and going for a classier, more pinup look (because let’s face it, every single lipstick I owned was some shade of bright-ass red). I winged her eyeliner just right, adding a red outline to it along with some slightly smokey eye shadow to really bring you in—gray with a tinge of violet to bring out her blue eyes.

“I could’ve been a makeup artist.” I commented as I took a look at my handiwork and nodded to myself, then offered her a hand mirror. She took it and looked at herself, nodding appreciatively.

“A lot more than I’m used to doing to myself, but it’s not a bad look for me…” she said. I offered to let her do mine but she declined, saying that she didn’t trust her skills with a bottle of eyeliner at all and I laughed.

“Honestly it’s not like I’m asking for a tattoo—I don’t have to live with this for the rest of my life.” I joked, and that apparently convinced her.

“Fine, but don’t be surprised if I make you look like a clown… by the way, if it’s not too forward of me, what’s your thing? Are you a drag queen?”

And here I thought there’d been no mistaking what I did for a living. A shiver when through me, but not a good one; not everyone reacted positively to the admission that I enjoyed having sex for money. Maybe I should just humor her and say I was. What if she threw me out? I couldn’t really blame her, the way my occupation was criminalized.

But lying wasn’t really my style.

“Don’t, uh… freak out, but I fuck. For money. I’m a hooker… I thought it was obvious.” I said. She got really quiet and I felt my heart sinking. I was about to offer an out and find my way for the night, but she spoke first.

“Because you want to or because you’re made to?”

“Oh, I want to,” I said, “I’m my own boss, I don’t answer to any pimp or madam… and I can understand if you’d like me to leave. No one wants to be arrested for soliciting.”

“Regardless of what you do, you need a safe place to sleep tonight.” She said resolutely.

“I don’t think I can offer it tonight, for obvious reasons, but—if you ever want it—I’ll give you a freebie sometime.”

“You don’t need to—wait, you’re not gay?”

“Pan as fuck,” I smiled, “and I totally know my way around a pussy.” I added with a wink, flicking my tongue between my first two fingers. She rolled her eyes, but smirked in spite of it.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” She said, “but how would I contact you?”

“I answer to Killer Queen on the CB, just put a call out to me and if I hear you, I’ll try to respond… so long as I’m not tied up.”  I gave her another wink, and she sighed and shook her head as she leaned in and carefully began tracing around my eye with peacock blue liquid eyeliner. I relaxed as she worked, her movements slow and methodical.

“Putting makeup on someone else is a lot harder than I expected it to be.” She muttered as she patted powder on my face gingerly.

“Ha, yeah.” I replied.

“Jeez, my skills are probably on par with a six year old discovering their mother’s vanity…”

“Like I said, this is all in good fun and it’s not like it’s permanent.” I reassured her.

A few moments later she finally leaned back, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she handed me the mirror and apologized.

“You know, this isn’t as bad as you think it is,” I said, “It’s certainly better than my first attempts.”

“Thanks.” She laughed.

“Thank _you_ , though,” my voice took on a much softer tone, “You literally saved me more than once tonight. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Hey, it’s what you do when you’re a decent human being.” She shrugged, “And who knows. Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer… next time I wanna peg someone.”

“Oh fuck yeah,” I chuckled softly as I bit my lip.

**Author's Note:**

> yes there will be continuation with smut, don't worry.
> 
> 10-34 is a call for help.


End file.
